Shikamaru's drag
by sasukesux156
Summary: shikamaru is lazy yet smart, and now his whole life is going to change shikaxtema naruxino sasuxsaku more couples to come i dont own naruto im ending this unless ppl want me to continue
1. The begining

**Shikamaru's Drag **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"_I don't like sasuke, but he is a ninja of konoha and I won't let him fall into the hands of orochimaru."_

"_Should I even be a ninja?" "of course shikamaru"_

"_shikamaru your being promote to jonin you should be proud"_

"_WHERES TEMARI?" "She's fine, severly injured, but fine."_

"_I am sorry I couldn't protect you Temari, and I know your in a coma but……"_

**END FLASHBACK**

**"HEY SHIKAMARU!"**

"Hey Naruto." i said in a dipressed tone, "Hows ino?"

"She's fine, hey u seen sasuke?"

"Ya he is on a mission with itachi, why" i asked

"cuz im going to ask ino to marry me and i want him to be the best man if she says yes."

"OH."

"Ya."

Naruto and ino have been going out ever since we got sasuke back its been 5 years since then. Sasuke and Sakura are married and have a 1 year old son and a 3 year old daughter, they've been married for 5 years. Lee died in battle along with gai, sensei and student dying together and training together. Neji married ten-ten and they have a 4 year old son. And i am married to temari and have a 4 year old son named asuma kankuro nara, named after two of the 10 greatest ninja who died in battle.

* * *

"Shikamaru!"

"ya dad"

"since kakashi resigned on being hokage, the council would like to know if you'd like to be hokage."

"Dad, being hokage would be such a drag, plus i got asuma going into the acadamy" i said as sasuke ran by with itachi and heard the conversation.

"I know who could be hokage." sasuke said.

"who?" me and my dad asked

"Naruto."

"Great idea!" i said

we all went to tell naruto the the good news but he was on the floor with blood down his arm coming from his head

"NARUTO WHAT HAPPENED?!" sasuke asked.

"A...KA....T...SU....KI" he said.

"alright dad go bring naruto to the hospital, sasuke and itachi, come with me."

"where are we going?" itachi asked

"to find the akatsuki and finally...**DISTROY THEM**!"


	2. Sasuke vs Zetsu

**

* * *

**

Shikamaru's Drag Chapter 2

**i don't own naruto**

* * *

**"INO!"**

"Oh hello Shikaku, why are you so bloody?"

"Naruto was attacked by the akatsuki, He Needs help!"

"**WHAT!" **ino yelled ,"**Where is he!"**

"Out side, can you get sakura to heal him?"

"ya, hold on"

* * *

**AT SHIKAMARU'S TEAM**

"Alright Itachi were would the akatsuki be hiding?" i said

"Well let's try the land of water."

"alright" i said, "lets go!"

* * *

**AT THE AKATSUKI HIDEOUT**

"Madara we only have 3 members left you me and zetsu i think its time we give up."

"NEVER KISAME!"

"Zetsu where r u?"

"scouting the perimeter kisame."

"oh, is there anybody coming?"

"yes, 3 konoha ninja."

"GOD DAMNNIT!"

"KISAME, MADARA THE UCHIHA'S ARE THERE"

"SASUKE AND ITACHI?"

"YES KISAME WHO ELSE"

"ALRIGHT!" I said "itachi you deal with fish boy"

"ALRIGHT!"

"SASUKE DEAL WITH THE PLANT, ILL DEAL WITH THE LEADER."

"alright."

"ALRIGHT ZETSU COME OUT!" SASUKE YELLED

"hehehehehe" zetsu laughed

"zetsu, u know my powers i am to strong for you."

"maybe sasuke, but you forget im two different people."

"what?!"

"NINJA ART! PERSONALITY SEPERATION!"

"Zet, get ready were going to kick his ass!"

**" YOU KNOW IT SU"**

* * *

**WHAT IS ZETSU GOING TO DO TO SASUKE FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**


	3. Itachi vs kisame

**"HEHEHEHEHEHE" **zet laughed,**" SASUKE YOU'LL NEVER BEAT US!"**

"Damn it, i can't beat both of them" sasuke thought," what would naruto do"

* * *

**"FLASHBACK"**

_"RASENGAN" naruto yelled_

_"What the?!" sasuke just sat and watched as naruto beat the best anbu in the village, "Naruto, can you teach me the rasengan?"_

_"Sure, anything for you sasuke."_

**"END FLASHBACK"**

"Alright last time we saw eachother you were stronger than me,"sasuke stated "but i have a new technique"

"**WHAT?!" **Zet and Su both asked

"CHIDORI!"sasuke yelled holding the chidori in his left hand.

"we've seen this already." su said, "You said you had a new jutsu!"

"For this jutsu i need two A- rank jutsu" sasuke said "Rasengan!" now the rasengan is inside the chidori

**"RASEN-DORI!"**

**"WHAT THE HELL!" **Zet screamed

Sasuke ran toward Zet and stabbed him.

"What did you do to him" su asked

"hmph, the rasen-dori stays in the victim tearing apart their inerds while electucuting there body" sasuke explained "he's as good as dead"

**"AAAAAAAAAGH, SU NOW!"**

"Oh no you don't Chidori!"

"AGH!" su screamed in pain

**"SU....." Zet said as they both died **

**"**HMPH, no chance" sasuke said," guess i just wait now."

* * *

"hmph, Kisame you should just give up" itachi said

"why itachi?"

"because of this,"itachi said "Amaterasu!"

"What!"

The black flames made a dome around kisame

"DAMN IT" Kisame screamed " itachi, get this away from me!"

"tch, no"itachi said "enjoy your life in hell"

"no it's getting closer...AGH"

"HMPH, He's dead , better go help shikamaru..."Itachi said

"water shark bomb jutsu!" kisame yelled"

"what!" itachi yelled "how are you still alive?"

"Water clones"

* * *

**hope you enjoyed**

**i don't own naruto**


	4. ITACHI'S DEATH

**Shikamaru's drag **

**chapter 4**

**i don't own naruto whatsoever**

* * *

"Damn it kisame, you need to die!" itachi screamed

"why itachi, we used to be partners, why try to kill me?"kisame asked "you should come back to akatsuki."

"NO! NOT AFTER WHAT YOU DID!" Itachi screamed

**FLASHBACK**

_"alright, now that itachi is back to life we must figure out how we will distroy konoha and get the nine-tails" pein said_

_"**I HAVE AN IDEA"** Zetsu said_

_"What, might that be"_

_"**DISTROY THERE STRONGEST FIGHTERS, AND SEND POISONOUS GAS THROUGHOUT THE VILLAGE KILLING EVERY ONE AND KNOCKING OUT THE KYUUBI KID"**_

_**"**Ok zetsu but what kind of gas?" kisame asked_

**_"AMETARASU GAS."_**

_**"**Ametarasu gas?" itachi said_

**_"YES, ITACHI EVERY TIME YOU STOP THE AMETERASU IT TURNS INTO GAS, WE COLLECT THAT GAS AND THEN CONDUCT EXPEREMENTS WITH IT."_**

_"how will you be sure it doen't kill the kyuubi kid?" kisame asked_

_"**EVERYTIME THE KID GOES KYUUBI FORM WE TAKE SOME OF THE CHAKRA BUT ONLY ENOUGH TO MAKE THE KYUUBI IMMUNE TO THE GAS." ZETSU STATED "THE BOY WILL ONLY DIE IF THERE IS NO KYUUBI CHAKRA IN THE GAS"**_

_**"**Oh"_

_"**THERE IS ONE SIDE EFFECT THOUGH, ONCE THE GAS IS USED, ITACHI WILL DIE."**_

_**"**HMPH, itachi ur doing it" kisame said_

_"I'm not ready to die." itachi said _

_"FINE, WATER SHARK BOMB JUSTU!"_

_"AGH!"_

_the shark peirced itachi's body_

_"agh, i'm leaving" itachi said_

_"GOOD AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!"_

_"now lets set out with..." pein stopped_

_"pein... pein... whats wroung with you?" kisame asked _

_"Itachi took the gas"_

**End flashback**

"And i've saved that gas, and i have it with me." itachi said

"what?!" kisame screamed

"NINJA ART! SUBSTITUTION BLOCK"itachi screamed "NINJA ART! JUTSU BLOCK!"

"DAMN IT" Kisame yelled

"hmph, I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL!" itachi yelled as he poured the gas

"AGH! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME!"

the gas tore apart kisame's body leaving nothing but blood and itachi died.

"alright madara, lets finish this" shikamaru yelled "SPECIAL NARA NINJUTSU, SHADOW CANNON!"

* * *

what is this new jutsu shikamaru's using?

findout next chapter


	5. shikamaru vs madara

**shikamaru's drag **

**chapter 5 **

**i do not own naruto!**

* * *

"_ugh, whats taking them so long" sasuke thought to himself, " i mean i can understand shaikamaru since he's fighting madara, but itachi... i'd better go check on him"_

_"i'm sry shikamaru...but i...wont be coming... back" itachi thought to himself_

"ITACHI WHERE ARE YOU!?" sasuke yelled

he noticed a black figure fall down the hall

"GASP, ITACHI!" sasuke said "what happened to you!?"

"i...used... the...gas..."

"why itachi, why did you use it"

"so i could...finaly do something...right"

itachi died then.

"ITACHI!"sasuke screamed "ITACHI DONT DIE YOU CANT DIE"

sasuke started crying

"ITACHI NOOOOOOOO!

* * *

"NARA ART SHADOW CANNON!" shikamaru yelled

shikamaru's shadow turned into a cannon

"hmph wats that gonna do?" madara asked

"it shoots shadow darts, if one hits you, you die" shikamaru stated

"WHAT!"

"yeah madara, you're done for"

"hmph, think your so smart?" madara said "wel guess what, NINJA ART JUTSU CANCEL!"

the cannon turned back into the original form.

"damn it" shikamaru said " what do i do now"

"muahahahahahahahaha, give up kid there no use" madara said

"_think shikamaru think there's always a way"_

**flash back**

_"ok shikamaru every mangekyou has a weak point" itachi said " you just have to find out wat that is"_

_"really i thought it was flawless" shikamaru said _

_"no there is always a weakness , even the byakugan"_

**end flashback**

"THATS IT" SHIKAMARU YELLED

"hmph, whats it" madara asked

"this fight is going to be over soon madara"

* * *

Back in konoha

"hows naruto doing?" sai asked ino

"good"

"cool"

suddenley a girl walked in

"hello may i help you" ino asked

"yes im look for naruto uzumaki somebody told me he was in the hospital"

"um... yes he is but why are you looking for him" ino asked

"personal"

"ok follow me"

"thank you" the girl said

" um can i ask you something" ino asked

"sure"

"your wearing konoha jounin clothes and a leaf head band, yet i've never seen you at the jounin meetings why is that"

"i've been on a mission that took me ten years to complete"

"but you only look 25"

"i am i turned jounin at 10"

"woah" ino was surprised

"ya"

"ok this is it but only stay for as long as needed he needs his rest"

ino left the girl to talk naruto

* * *

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"Yes"

"how haven't you healed yet?" the girl asked

" i dont know?" naruto said "but who are you"

"karin uzumaki, your sister"

* * *

oooo drama


	6. the end of akatsuki

**

* * *

**

SHIKAMARU'S DRAG

**CHAPTER 6**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**THIS IS ALL FANMADE**

* * *

"Your...my, sister" naruto said

"yes naruto" karin said " also something that you dont know is we're related to itachi and sasuke uchiha"

"WHAT!" naruto yelled "BUT HOW COME I CANT ACTIVATE THE SHARINGAN!"

"because naruto, we are not uchihas." karin said

"THEN HOW!" naruto said before karin interupts him

"let me explain"

**flashback**

__

"MADARA!"

"WHAT IS IT KIBITO?!" Madara yelled

"you need to calm down the namekazes arent violent"

"WELL THEN I GUESS IM NOT A NAMEKAZE!" madara yelled before storming out " i'm an uchiha"

**end flashback**

"wait so our family was once joined together with the uchihas?" naruto asked

"yes." karin answered

"but..." naruto said before being interupted

"we do have a sharingan, its just blue and not red"

"so what does this blue sharingan do?" naruto asked

"the exact opposite of the red sharingan" karin exclaimed

just then suigetsu walked in

"naruto, its time for your...medication" suigetsu said before noticing karin " um naruto who is this beutiful woman"

"my sister " naruto said

* * *

"Madara its time for you to die" shikamaru said "NARA ART ULTIMATE SHADOW!"

"WHAT THE.."madara yelled

suddenly the shadow changed the room into complete darkness

"madara this jutsu makes it so you are unable to move at all meanwhile its taking away all of your jutsu." shikamaru explained

"damn you!" madara yelled "GIVE ME BACK MY JUTSU!"

"hmph, thats your mangekyou's weakness, darkness" shikamaru said

"how did you find that out you little brat." madara asked

"you should've been more careful you have been avoiding shadows this whole time."

"DAMN YOU!"

"hmph, nara art shadow needle jutsu"

the shadow walls turned into needles and killed madara

* * *

yayz the distruction of akatsuki arc is finaly over!


	7. the plan

**shikamaru's drag**

**chapter 7**

**i do not own naruto**

"alright time to leave" i said "ITACHI COME ON!"

"itachi wont come back" sasuke said

"what, why?" i asked

"he sacrificed himself for the mission"

"but that means..." i said before being inturrupted

"yes i am the only uchiha alive shikamaru."

"ok lets go ill tell naruto and the council the mission went well" i said "im so sorry sasuke"

sasuke suddenely broke out in tears

* * *

i**n konoha**

"lord danzo itachi is dead"

"good and madara and sasuke"

"madara is dead as well but sasuke is still alive"

"that means there are still 4 members of the namekaze clan left" danzo said

"but my lord the namekazes seperated years..."

"i know that, now i want you to kill sasuke ill take care of the two uzumakis"

"yes my lord"

"naruto has realized his kekkei genkai, i will take his left eye and i will be the strongest ninja in the world" danzo thought to himself "i will become hokage and then i will rule the world!"

* * *

will danzos plan work who is this shady man about to kill sasuke find next time

* * *


	8. revived?

**shikamarus drag**

**chapter 8**

**i own nothing**

* * *

"well this sucks"naruto said

" i know" sasuke said

" now i have to tell you somthing good knowing that hes dead"

"wait, naruto you have good news" sasuke said

"yup"

"what is it"

naruto told sasuke everything he was told

"oh my god, we're cousins!?"

"yup sasuke"

"SASUKE!" somebody yelled

"who-"

"sasuke i have to talk to you about an important matter"

"oh ok ill be right there jugo."

sasuke and jugo were outside talking

"WHAT DANZO WANTS TO KILL ME AND NARUTO!"

"yes"

" how do you know this"

"before kakashi resigned he gave me and suigetsu a mission-"

"alright i get it"

"dont tell naruto about this sasuke hell just worry"

"alright jugo"

"SASUKE!"

"sai?"

"i need to talk to you"

"alright"

sai and sasuke leave

"are we there yet sai?"

"only a little further"

"ugh"

"alright were here"

"finally, now what did you wanna talk ab-" sasuke said befor being knocked out

* * *

"ugh, where am i?"sasuke said to himself

"you are at your execution"

"SAI, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!"

"im sorry lord danzo i cant do it"

"thats a shame"

the seal on sai activated and sai was killed

"hidan get ready to start your ritual"

"hahaha, yes lord danzo and then i will get my revenge on that brat"

suddenley somebody crashed through the wall

"SASUKE!"

"THANK GOD YOUR HERE"

* * *

**WHO HAS COME TO SASUKE'S RESCUE**

**HOW IS HIDAN BACK**

**OH AND THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER THE MEETING OF THE 5 KAGES**


	9. uchiha's reunited

**

* * *

**

Shikamaru's Drag Chapter 9

**i don't own naruto**

* * *

"CH-CHOJI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" sasuke yelled

"i saw sai knock you out so i fallowed him here" choji explained

"CHOJI GET OUT OF HERE DANZO WILL KILL YOU!" sasuske yelled

"HMPH TO LATE!" danzo yelled jumping behind choji with a sword in hand

"CHOJI-" but before sasuke could finish blood was on his face

"na-naruto" choji said

"no i am his sister, sasuke what is it you want most" karin asked

"MY FAMILY!" sasuke said "BUT WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THIS WHEN YOU SHOULD BE" sasuke yelled before being interuppted

"BLUE EYED AMETERASU" karin yelled facing at sasuke

"WHAT THE HE-" sasuke said

suddenly he was looking at his father mother and itachi.

"MOTHER! FATHER! ITACHI! BUT HOW-" sasuke said before being interuppted by karin

"i brought them back to life," karin said "sasuke take sai to the hospital his chakra is low but hes not dead, choji come with me, i leave the rest to you"

"right!" the revived uchiha members stated

* * *

"INO! SAKURA! SAI NEEDS HELP NOW!" sasuke said bursting in to the hospital doors

"WHAT HAPPENED?" sakura and ino both asked

"ILL EXPLAIN LATER, BUT IS NARUTO ALLOWED ON MISSIONS?!" sasuke asked

"yes"

"GOOD I NEED ALL AVAILABLE ANBU NOW!"

"why" ino asked sasuke

"danzo is fighting my family ill explain after this is done" sasuke said " make an announcment to tell all anbu to report to the academy imediatly thats where there fighting danzo!"

"right" sakura and in yelled in comparison

* * *

"hmph lord danzo was always so reckless little do they know all anbu except for the new ones are loyal to danzo" one anbu said

* * *

"neji, tenten lets hurry and get there" lee said

"right" neji and tenten both said

* * *

"what a drag i just get back from fighting akatsuki and now this" shikamaru said "i need a break"

"haha, long time know see you little peice of shit" a mysterious man said

"YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE OUT OF MY LIFE FOR GOOD!" shikamaru yelled

* * *

**WHO IS THIS MAN SHIKAMARU IS ABOUT TO FIGHT**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


End file.
